In New Territories
by kybear98
Summary: This takes place after Torment. So the way I wrote this Torment would've been the last book of the series. (I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**So like I said, this is in the second book. And I do not own the fallen stories. I'm not that awesome. Anyway here it goes! **

I woke up next to Daniel in his bed at the Sword & Cross. For some reason Daniel thought it would be a good idea to hide out here for a while. So we have been here for a few days. Randy wasn't too happy to see us here, but there is only a few days left in the school year and then I can go home.

Daniel and Cam found a small apartment near my house where they would move in so they could keep an eye on me. Cam said he would rarely be there though because since school will be out I will be over there a lot probably. I shifted in his arms and turned around to see his face.

As usual whenever I look at him my breath catches. I lifted my hand and ran my fingers down his delicate jaw line. I let my hand linger on his lips for a few seconds until I felt Daniel start to wake up. His eyes started to flutter open, and once his gaze settled on mine and I caught site of his green eyes, I lost my breath again.

"You know," He began to say, pulling me closer to him. "I will never get used to waking up to you every day."

"Well you better." I said giggling. "Because I don't plan on going anywhere." I leaned in and kissed him, not hard, but passionately. My arms quickly made their way up his body and wrapped themselves around his neck.

Daniel didn't hesitate to kiss me back. Before I knew it, I was laying under him. He hands were on either side of my head to hold him up. I couldn't feel his weight, just the pressure of his body against mine. Whenever we were positioned like this I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our bodies seemed to fit together.

I slid my hands down his body and played with the hem of his shirt. Daniel gave me one last kiss on the lips and made his way down to my neck.

While his hands were running up and down my body, I moved mine to the inside of his shirt, and ran my hands over his abs.

"Are you sure about this Luce?" He pulled away and looked in my eyes. His eyes weren't just telling me that he was concerned. They were all but shouting "Please Luce! Please be sure about this!"

"I'm more sure than I'll ever be." I kissed him hard but tenderly and tugged at his shirt. Daniel quickly got the message and helped lift is shirt over his head.

My shirt was about half way off when the door burst open.

"Really? You guys couldn't wait a week before getting into each other's pants?" Daniel jumped and we booth looked at the door to find Cam standing in the door way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the no-update situation. My mom turned off the internet and I just barely got it back. Anyways…Here is chapter two! (My disclaimer is official, I don't own anything, never will so stop worrying about it.)**

Cam left so that me and Daniel could get up and get ready. We were just about to walk out when I grabbed Daniel by the arm to stop him.

"What about the reds? Remember "they're always watching", and everything like that."

All Daniel did was smirk and kiss my lips briefly. "You're cute when you're worried." I smirked back, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

We went outside to find that no one was out. It looked about ten in the morning, everyone would be in classes. "Come on." I tried to look at Daniel but he was already tugging me along behind him. I didn't even have to see to know where we were going. The gym.

We walked up the front entrance and quickly and quietly walked and went to the secret passage that led to the attic.

I froze. The last time I was here I almost died. Sophia had held a knife to my throat. Penn died here. Daniel stopped trying to pull me and stepped in front of me.

I didn't look at him, just kept looking straight as I felt a tear streak down my face. Daniel took my chin in his hands and tilted my head up so I could meet his gaze.

"Luce, you're going to be fine. I'm here now; no one will ever hurt you again. I'll be right here next to you the entire time until we leave this building if that will make you feel better, ok?" His eyes were full of concern and love. I knew he didn't want to be here as much as I did. But Sword&Cross was a safe place, and despite everything that happened here, I felt safe.

"Okay." I whispered. Daniel wiped away the tears left on my face with his thump, kissed my forehead and took my hand again. He pulled me close to him and we started walking up the stairs.

We reached the top and opened the door. I glanced around the room and saw all the fallen angels looking at us.

**I know it was boring but I have some ideas on what will happen later. I have another on my profile about the Darkest Powers series for anyone who is interest. REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really have anything to say….so here is chapter three!**

Daniel walked to the other side of the room with me following him. There was only one seat left so he sat on that and I sat on him. Everyone waited for a few minutes before starting. Daniel didn't tell me what we were doing here, so I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Well, now that everyone is here we will get started." Arraine said standing up and glancing at everyone briefly. "As you all know Lucifer now knows about Luce and this being her last life-" She trailed off of her sentence and looked at me and Daniel. Daniel tightened his grip around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Anyways…Lucifer would be more than happy to make absolute sure that she doesn't come back at all."

Hearing them talk about Bil- Lucifer made me nervous. I folded myself into Daniels arms.

"Also I hate to bring this up, but there is also the situation with Sophia." Roland said, he was sitting next to Arraine. "She is also still after Luce."

I spotted Cam, he was sitting across the room next to Roland. He was looking at me and I caught his gaze. His look was sympathetic. It seemed like everyone was after me. Wanting to end mine and Daniels curse once and for all.

The more that they talked about everyone wanting me dead, the more uneasy I felt. Once Gabbe brought up the fact the Lucifer and Sophia were working together I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed myself away from Daniel and ran out of the room, feeling tears stream down my face.

I heard everyone calling after me but I didn't stop running until I got to the cemetery. I ran into the middle to Penn's grave.

There were leaves all over hers and her dads. I got down on my knees, now sobbing, and brushed them off. Even though it was mid May it was morning and cold outside so I curled up in a ball by Penn's grave and just sat there crying.

I don't know how long he'd been standing there but out of nowhere he was there. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me and just sat there, waiting for me to stop crying.

I don't know how long it was before I stopped but he just sat there with me. I haven't even looked at his face, but just by the way he held me I knew that it was Daniel.

**I know it ended in a weird place, but it will make since next chapter. What did you think? Let me know in the Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

Daniel's POV

"As you all know Lucifer now knows about Luce and this being her last life-" Arraine said after all the "greetings" have been said. I hated whenever someone talked about Luce and how she may never come back.

I looked down at her small, fragile little body and felt grief. Like she's already been taken away from me. I tightened my grip around her, letting the warmth of her body fill me to the very core and kissed her forehead.

As the discussions went on about Sophia and Lucifer, Luce grew more and more tense in my arms. It killed me to see her like this. To not be able to protect her, to save her. In all of her lives I've been the only one who has been able to make her feel better, but this time I can't for some reason.

After a while Luce just ran out of my arms and went straight to the door. I stood up and yelled her name, along with the rest of the fallen angels, but she just kept running.

I knew that she would go to Penn's grave, that's where she could be alone. I figured that I would let her have her way for awhile and then go and just hold her. In all of my life times with her that is the only way I really knew how to be there for her.

The meeting went on once everyone was sitting back down. I tuned it out, I couldn't stop worrying about Luce, but as much as I gathered they were only talking about the list of people who wanted Luce dead.

After a while I decided to go find Luce, which wasn't hard considering she was right where I thought she'd be. When I walked up beside her I couldn't help but stop in my tracks and just look at her.

My Luce. She was hurting and there was nothing I could do to help. I stood there and watched my entire life curled up at the grave of her dead friend crying.

After a few minutes I gathered everything I had and walked over to her. She was shaking, so I just sat down next to her and pulled her into my chest.

I looked down at the whimpering girl in my arms and thought _How could something so small and frail be my entire life?_ And then I remembered the whole reason why I fell in love with her in the first place.

**I thought I'd do a little in Daniel's POV and I think it turned out cute. I liked writing what I thought goes through Daniels head. Anyways…REVIEW!**


End file.
